In the Bar
by KittyChocolateAnime
Summary: This really, REALLY sucks.....read it if you have absolutely want to critisize something. If you DO read it, please review.
1. Chapter 1

KCA-chan honestly doesn't know where she got this….KCA-chan thinks it came from a dream…KCA-chan doesn't know…

Disclaimer: Does KCA-chan REALLY have to do this? It's sad……KCA-chan does not own WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rit-kun: _sigh_ KCA-kun doesn't own Loveless.

KCA-chan: KCA-chan, Rit-kun, KCA-CHAN

Rit-kun: Fine, fine, KCA-chan does not own Loveless. And will you PLEASE stop calling me Rit-kun???

KCA-chan: …WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Rit-kun: Fine! You can call me Rit-kun.

KCA-chan: YAY!!!!! Time for the actual fan fic.!!!!

'Hey Ritsuka, you wanna go to the bar?' Soubi asked the 16-year-old on his couch.

'Why? So you can get me drunk and woozy enough to sleep with you?' He answered scornfully.

'Come on, Rit-kun, we never go out anymore. I promise I won't do anything.' Soubi pleaded.

'Fine, but no funny stuff, okay?' Ritsuka said, getting up, off the couch.

'Promise.'

_At the bar, 2 hours later…_

By now, RItsuka had had so many drinks, that he was drunk, red, and wobbly.

'You know, the thing hic 'bout horses, hic they never drink the hic boats when you hic tell them to.' He hiccupped before downing another glass.

Soubi sighed. SOMEONE was going to have a hangover tomorrow, and it wasn't going to be him. Ritsuka yapped on about things that made absolutely no sense while trying REALLY hard not to fall out of his seat. Soubi just smiled and nodded at him. But there was a sentence that Ritsuka kept repeating over and over, and Soubi wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

'Hey Soubi, hic when we get home hic , you wanna fuck me?'

Suddenly, a guy who was in that bar with them wobbled over to Ritsuka. He was all filthy and drunk and he had thought that Ritsuka was a girl.

'Hey cutie, wanna come with me?' he asked Ritsuka, grabbing his right arm.

'Hey, easy there, hic big guy. Go away ugly.' Ritsuka answered, jerking his arm away.

'Why you little-' ugly was about to hit him, when Soubi's hand grabbed his.

'Lay a finger on her, and I swear I will break your arm.' Soubi said, with a glare that would burn holes in your head. He had decided to pretend that Ritsuka was his girlfriend to have an excuse to beat up any guy that tried to take him. He had to pretend that Ritsuka was a girl because Ritsuka would get mad if he told them that he was his boyfriend. AND Ritsuka looked like a girl anyway.

Fortunately for him, ugly had enough sense in him to back off. So Soubi didn't have to take him outside and pull out his organs.

Ritsuka, on the other hand, didn't notice this ruckus because he was busy drinking his what, 9th glass of beer?

Then, just as he was about to down the 10th……….he passed out. He would have fallen on the floor if Soubi hadn't caught him.

Haha. KCA-chan think I'll leave you guys like that….hehe, hate her later.

Anyway, KCA-chan really doesn't like Soubi. In fact, KCA-chan thinks that he's an ass. But you know, you think what you want, and KCA-chan thinks what she wants…..

Rit-kun: People, KCA-chan will be sad if you don't review. And when she's sad, she comes crying to me, and it's REALLY annoying to cheer her up by letting Soubi…..do things to me. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

KCA-chan: KCA-chan wrote this right after the first chap., but didn't submit it 'til 6 days later….haha.

Rit-kun: KCA-chan, you're weird.

KCA-chan: Huh?

Rit-kun: I said that you're weird.

KCA-chan: OH! Okay. Thanks, Rit-kun!

Rit-kun: That wasn't a compliment…

KCA-chan: It wasn't…….?_ Starts to tear up_

Rit-kun: Um, actually, I was just kidding!!!!

KCA-chan: Oh, I guess I won't have to kill you then….oh well, on with the story!!!!

_Rit__-kun __sweatdrops_

Soubi now had to carry Ritsuka all the way to his apartment. This wasn't too much of a burden, since RItsuka was so small, and light. Ritsuka was on his back, rubbing his head on Soubi's neck while moaning like some kind of porn star. This kind of made Soubi laugh.

When they got to the apartment, Kio was waiting for them, as Soubi had expected.

'Sou-chan! Where the hell have you been all night?!' he shrieked like a housewife.

'Shhhhh, Ritsuka is already asleep.' He said, making his way towards his bedroom.

Soubi ignored the rest of Kio's shrieks until he got to his room. There, he put Ritsuka in the pair of pajamas that he had left there. Then, he changed into his own. He put Ritsuka on the bed and slipped in himself. Then, he covered both of them with the blanket and went to sleep.

_The next day….._

'Ugh….will you guys PLEASE keep it down?' Ritsuka groaned as he rubbed his temples. He took a sip of his coffee and groaned some more.

The tiniest sound could make him groan and whine, and with Natsuo and Youji there, he barely stopped.

Finally, Soubi locked them outside until RItsuka's hangover was gone.

Okaaaay…..that was super un-creative and dull…………

KCA-chan thinks it's because it's Halloween, and she's happy…….not depressed……..

Rit-kun: Again, PLEASE review. It would make me and KCA-chan soooooooo happy if you did, so PLEASE do.


End file.
